It's too hard to let go
by adarabelle
Summary: Weddings can be bittersweet. Especially for one Weasley. A oneshot of Bill's wedding. Fluff all around. HG mostly and implied RHr


_**A/N:** Weddings are bittersweet affair, in more ways than one for a certain Weasley._

**Never say goodbye**

Ginny straightened her red hair as she noticed the curls were slipping quietly out of place. The mirror smiled at her yet the girl didn't smile back. She only felt a heavy weight in her heart … weight because of (the irony of it all!) a boy. The BOY-WHO-LIVED to be exact.

"Ginny! C'mon... what are you doing there staring into space!"

"I'm coming Mom!"

' _Right. The wedding. Bill's wedding. Bill's wedding to Fleur. Why are my thoughts so short?' _Ginny tossed her head slightly as she got up from her chair. Her bridesmaid gown was a light green colour… not the emerald of HIS eyes... '_STOP THAT!'_ she chided herself silently. It had been 3 weeks since Harry had 'broken-up' with her. He just HAD to go all noble on her didn't he? Ginny sighed and walked down the steps of the Burrow, her gown trailing lightly behind her. It was one of the few dresses she actually had. The ONLY one which was made just for her. Oh, the agony of being the youngest!

"You look beautiful my dear." Mr. Weasley said hugging his daughter, careful not to ruin her hair or dress.

"Thanks, Dad."

Arthur looked at Ginny's burdened look. Her eyes were downcast and her pretty pink mouth which usually bore a sweet smile was in a rigid line. "Hey," he whispered softly. Ginny looked at her father, her eyes shining brightly with tears. "I know you don't want to let him go, but you have to." For a moment, Ginny wasn't sure whether her father meant Harry or Bill. Nodding she blinked furiously and forced a smile. Arthur patted his daughter's shoulder lightly and walked her to the garden.

Harry sat in his chair quietly, Ron and Hermione to his right. He noticed that Ron had his arm protectively around Hermione's shoulders, as though he was afraid someone was going to rob him of her. Hermione was resting her head on Ron's shoulder, her eyes closed with a contented look on her face. A knife seemed to have plunged into Harry's heart when he saw his two best friends in the same position he used to be with Ginny. He tore his eyes away and glanced at the other corner of the garden.

Across the guest filled chairs and beautifully decorated tables, he saw the last person he wanted to see in the whole world. Ginny was walking arm in arm with her father, her glorious red hair in tumbling curls over her shoulders; the light green material of her gown seemed to cling to the every movement of her petite figure. He caught his breath and the knife in his heart twisted ever so much he felt like screaming. Ginny looked serious, her face serene, her brown eyes defiant. The small bouquet of red-pink roses emphasised her red hair and fiery glow that seemed to surround her. Harry tried to turn away but his body wouldn't let him. He felt tears fill his eyes and drop silently to his lap.

At that same instant, Ginny caught his eye and her strong resolve dropped. Her straight shoulders drooped slightly, her eyes widened slightly as hurt and sorrow filled it. She turned away. Her father noticed the change and took her to where Gabrielle was waiting. Harry brushed his tears aside and looked forward.

The wedding proceeded well as Harry looked anywhere but at Ginny. The sun started to set as Bill and Fleur sealed their marriage with a kiss. As the crowd stood and applauded, the couple walked down the aisle to where the food was being served. Harry stayed behind, his head in his hands. Hermione and Ron had gone off with the crowd leaving alone him to sort out his thoughts by himself.

The wind blew gently as the wedding guests started on the sumptuous feast coordinated by Mrs. Weasley with the help of some hired hands. Harry finally lifted his head and stared into the sky. The setting sun had cast an orange tinge across the dark blue sky. Harry slumped in his seat and thought about his future; the final battle with Voldemort. Could he win? Would he lose? He thought of Dumbledore and of Sirius. And of his parents. What could he do? Even if he won… what would be left for him? Hermione and Ron had each other, who did he have? He blew it with Ginny as he thought he could protect her. Sacrificial love indeed.

Soft music filled the air as darkness descended. The guests were dancing in the star light with fireflies glowing around them. Harry caught Hermione's brown hair mingling ever so slightly with Ron's red as they held each other moving from left to right in sync with the music. Harry had to smile. THAT was what he would fight for. The peace in the Wizarding World. Not for HIS future, but the future of those he loved. Harry got up and wandered away from the music and the chairs. He messed up his already messy hair and walked to the other corner of the grounds. Peace at last.

Or perhaps not. To his surprise, he wasn't alone. Ginny was sitting on the grass, her hair still in curls but more wild now; her gown crumpled slightly as she had her arms wrapped around her knees. She was gazing off in space as the starlight shone lightly on her hair making her look like a goddess from another realm. Harry just stood there gazing at her, his heart nearly exploding with love. The breeze was cooling as he watched Ginny's hair ripple slightly with the wind. She shivered slightly as she broke away from her thoughts.

Harry took of his jacket and walked quietly behind her and dropped it around her small shoulders. Ginny jolted turning quickly. He smiled wryly at her but didn't get one in return. Ginny stood up quickly and walked off pushing his jacket off her shoulders as though it was filthy. Harry watched her go for awhile before his conscious yelled at him , "DON'T LOSE HER AGAIN!" He grabbed his fallen coat and ran after Ginny. Noticing his advances, Ginny quickened her pace because it was impossible to run in a dress.

In a while Harry caught up with her and stood in front of her grabbing her shoulders, his coat falling to the ground in the attempt. "Why are you running from me?" he whispered, short of breath. Ginny looked away but didn't protest. Harry loosened his grip on her shoulders and cupped her face lightly with one hand. As Ginny turned to look at him, he could see tears running down her face causing her eyes look slightly blotchy with the wet mascara. But at that moment, he didn't care. He saw the hurt, he saw the pain and he saw the sadness in her eyes. Without a word he pulled her to him and held her tightly, whispering , "I'm sorry," over and over again.

Ginny gave in and started to cry again. She beat her fist against his chest, each time her blows getting feebler and feebler. She cried into his shirt and clung unto him. Harry felt tears falling down his own cheeks as he buried his face in Ginny's hair. They stood like that for what seemed like ages when Ginny lifted her face. Harry looked at her, his heart thumping loudly as he touched her face lightly. Leaning down slightly, he touched his forehead to hers, smiling slightly when he noticed Ginny's small hands still gripping his shirt material.

"I don't want you to leave me," she whispered after awhile.

"I won't."

Ginny looked up. Harry met her eyes, his own filled with tenderness and love.

"Then, I'm coming with you?" she asked hopefully. She saw the fear creep back into Harry's eyes and she put a finger to his lips. "I don't care. I **am** coming with you. I don't want to be parted from you again. Your mother didn't leave you and I won't either. I love you, Harry Potter! I love you. And if you try to stop me, I'll hex you and make sure you take me along!"

Harry looked at his ex-girlfriend's face smiling slightly. He knew he couldn't fight with her; the Weasley defiance was shining clearly in her eyes. Instead of fighting back he gently moved her finger from his mouth and locked her arms around his neck. Lowering his head, he claimed her lips in a chaste kiss which somehow sealed their own agreement. Feeling the all too familiar warmth in her stomach, Ginny tightened her hold around his neck and kissed him back. When they finally broke apart, they just stood there gazing at each other under the stars with hope in their eyes as they thought of nothing more than 'them'.

THE END

**_A/N: _**Ginny and Harry got their happy ending. All you have to do to give me mine is to click that button next to 'REVIEW' and comment about this. My fourth one-shot and I hope its okay. Thanks for reading!


End file.
